Santa Claus is Comin' to Town
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Ash and Misty are spending the holidays together! But unfortunately, a childhood fear is keeping Misty from sharing in the Christmas joy! Can Ash help rid her of her phobia? AAML.....Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **HOORAY!!! IT'S FINALLY WINTER BREAK!!! Well kinda….we had a snow day on Friday so now we have a make-up day on Monday :|…..BUT STILL! NOW I CAN WRITE!! YESSSS!! Alright well anyway, here is the first chapter to my newest AAML mini-fic! There's only gonna be like one or two more chapters after this one so that's why it's mini!

_Italics – _memories/flashbacks

And this fic is dedicated to my best friend on fanfiction, Alyss Ashworth! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! And if you've never read any of her stories, check them out! They're AWESOME!

Okay, enough of my rambling! ON TO THE FIC! -zooms away-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Santa Claus is Comin' to Town**

_A five-year-old Misty sat on the kitchen floor humming to herself. It was Christmas time at the Cerulean Gym, and the young redhead was definitely in the spirit! Dipping her fingers into a bucket of red paint, she slathered it onto a piece of poster board, finishing her masterpiece. Smiling proudly, Misty held up her finger-painting for her sister to see. _

_"Look, Daisy! It's Santa Claus!" She grinned toothily, setting the picture down on the kitchen table._

_Daisy looked up from her magazine to glance briefly at the artwork in front of her. "Mmhmm, that's nice, Misty. But, like, too bad Santa's not real…." She mumbled, uninterested._

_At this, Misty stamped her foot. "He is __**too**__ real, Daisy! I see him everywhere! On TV, at the mall, riding motorcycles! He! Is! REAL!" She screamed, her fiery temper taking over._

_Daisy just rolled her eyes. "Like, whatever, Misty…" She began to turn back to her magazine when, suddenly, an evil grin spread across her face._

_Violet and Lily were sneaking up behind their little sister, giggling maniacally as they ushered a caterpie into the room. The confused pokémon had been dressed up like Santa._

_"On second thought, maybe you're, like, right, little sis!" Daisy said, smirking. "Santa __**is**__ real! In fact, why don't you turn around and, like, see for yourself!"_

_"Huh?" Misty turned around just as her older sisters threw the caterpie at her. However, they missed by a longshot and the little pokémon fell right into Misty's bucket of paint._

_"Hey!" cried Misty, reaching down to help the wriggling critter. "What the heck did you throw in there?"_

_She slowly looked down at what she was holding and froze._

_The caterpie continued to squirm around in her grasp before staring up at her with frightened eyes._

_Misty's vision turned as red as the liquid dripping from the bug's Santa hat and beard._

_"AAAAAHHH!!!!" She screamed, dropping the pokémon and scrambling backward. _

_Her vision whirled and she whimpered and squealed as the caterpie crawled towards her, red paint running down its face in a grotesque manner. Her sisters' jeering voices became distorted as fear took over._

"_Merry Christmas, Misty! You'd, like, better tell Santa what you want! Hahaha!"_

_But the terrified redhead could barely hear them over the shrill cry of the approaching caterpie who, to her, was a bloody, evil demon that was now the only Santa figure she knew…._

**---^_^---**

Misty shuddered, pushing the memory out of her mind as she hung another ornament on the tree.

"Thanks for helpin' me with the tree, Mist!" Ash called, coming up from the basement with another box of decorations.

Still focused on decorating, she smiled. "No problem! Since my sisters were too cheap to even buy a tree this year, it's nice to know there's still _some_ Christmas spirit left in the world!" She said over her shoulder, pulling out another ornament.

"Hehe, you said it! If you ask me, the holidays have become so commercialized when they should be about family and just bein' together, y'know?" Ash dropped the box onto the couch, sitting down beside it.

Misty facefaulted. "Ash, your mom's away for Christmas. In fact, she's always away when you're not traveling! Where the heck does she go? I mean, if I were you, I'd be pissed if I was alone on Christmas! No one to laugh with, no sharing of memories, or good food….not to mention the-----."

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I'm a neglected child, can I not dream? Besides," He got up and turned his girlfriend around to face him. Taking her hands in his, he gazed deep into her eyes. "I _will_ be happy this Christmas because I have you! The magic of the holidays has brought us together! _You're _my family now, Mist, and nothing in the world could change that!"

The two stared at each other for a beat before Misty burst out laughing.

"What the hell, Ketchum?! That was the weirdest thing you've ever said to me!" She exclaimed, still giggling. "Well, other than the time you asked me if bread is what you put in the toaster to make toast but still…."

Ash frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm serious! Holiday magic is a powerful thing! So you shouldn't make fun lest the spirit of Christmas will SMITE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" He threw his arms up for emphasis. "Or an angry mob of children will throw lumps of coal at you. Your choice."

Misty shook her head. "Whatever, Ash….Now what did you find in the basement?"

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget?! Alright, check this out! Close your eyes!" He cried as he began rummaging through the box.

She rolled her eyes, but closed them.

"Hold on…….almost there……….BAM! Okay, open!"

Misty slowly opened her eyes to find Ash entirely decked out in a Santa outfit, complete with a bushy white wig/beard ensemble.

"Ta-daaa!! Pretty sweet, huh?" He grinned, assuming a heroic pose. "Now don't you think I could win some battles just by wearin' this? I'd just walk out onto the battlefield, shoot Christmas cheer out of my fingertips and defeat EVERYONE! I wouldn't even have to use any po----Whoa! You okay, Misty?" Ash stopped as he noticed his girlfriend's frightened stare.

Wide-eyed, she spoke slowly and quietly, looking away, trying to calm herself. "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, take that wretched thing off before I punch you in the face."

"Aww, come on, Mist! You can't tell me you're still afraid of Santa!" He said with a smirk.

"'Santa' is just a letter rearrangement away from 'Satan', Ash, now take it off RIGHT NOW!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright, sheesh, I'm goin', I'm goin'!" But suddenly, he smirked, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "But, y'know, Mist….you could be Mrs. Claus! I hear she bakes the best cookies, and you'd look pretty hot in the kitch---OW! AAH!!! OWWW!!!! STOP IT!! AGHH!!!" Ash cried as Misty began beating him repeatedly with her mallet.

"I warned you, Ash! Not take off that damn outfit!"

A minute later, Ash was back in his regular clothes, nursing his throbbing head. "Jeez, Misty, you didn't have to hit me…..I try to have some fun around here and you just go and take it one step further! Getting hit is not fun! No way! Here I am stuck in an abusive relationship with a girl who hates Santa Claus! How can anyone hate Santa?! Alright, so you had one bad experience, but seriously that's not enough to make you hate the guy! I mean, Santa's the nicest guy I know! And that's saying something 'cause I know a lot of nice guys! And girls too, don't get me wrong! It's just-----."

"Ash, will it shut you up if I tell you why I hate Santa so much? 'Cause believe me I have reasons! And they're extremely rational too…." Misty growled from across the room.

"Okay then tell me!" Ash leaned forward in excitement.

Misty sighed, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Well, after the caterpie incident, I started doing some research. And frankly, Ash, I don't know if your little Santa-loving heart can handle the truth." She said in all seriousness.

"Try me." He deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed again. "Well, like I said earlier, there's the whole name arrangement thing. Santa, Satan. That's pretty damn close! And why does he wear red and white together? Red's the color of blood and evil and death and fire, and white's the color of innocence and purity. So what does that mean? He kills innocent children?! That's just creepy, Ketchum!"

Ash continued to stare at her, unphased.

Not receiving a response, Misty continued. "A-And why does he come down chimneys? The only source of fire in the home! He's the devil! It's totally possible! And he knows if you've been naughty or nice! How in hell does he know that?! No pun intended!!! And his creepy little elf helpers! And he lives at the North Pole where it's cold so as not to arouse suspicion about his TRUE ORIGINS!!! And he sneaks into your house at night! And! And!!! GAHH!!! I'm freaking myself out just _thinking _about it!"

When Ash still hadn't said anything, Misty looked up dejectedly. "Well, Ash? Aren't you gonna tell me I'm stupid? Aren't you gonna start blabbering about holiday magic and Christmas joy and how Santa's amazing and I've got it all wrong?!"

Ash grinned, shaking his head. "'Course not, Mist! In fact, I think I can help you! There's only one way to cure you of your phobia!" He chuckled creepily as he rummaged around in the decorations box, pulling something out and holding it behind his back.

"Uhh…Ash? What do you have? What are you doing?! You better not---!" Panic rose in her voice as Ash shoved a Santa ornament in her face.

"Hiya, Misty! It's our friend Santa Claus!" He exclaimed, making his voice squeaky. "Merry MISTmas!!! Ahahaha!! Get it?! THAT'S YOUR NAME!"

Misty squealed, scooting away from him. "Stop it, Ash! This isn't gonna make any difference! Do you want to get pummeled again?!"

"Now, now, Misty! Is that any way to talk to the guy who brings you presents? _You better watch out, you better not cryyy!! You better not pout I'm tellin' you why!_ Take it away, Mist!" Ash said, holding the ornament up to her like a microphone.

Misty growled a warning. "Asssshhhh….."

"It's 'cause _SANTA CLAUS IS COMIN' TO TOWN!!!! _Next verse! _He sees you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!!! OOOOOHHHHH!!!!_"

"Singing is not the answer! Listen to the lyrics, do you hear how creepy that is?! ASH!!"

But Ash continued to ignore her. "Then how bout this one! _Jolly Old Saint Nicholas!!! Lean your ear this wayyyyyy!!!!!!!! Don't you tell a single soul! What I'm going to sayyyy!!!_" He wailed, tweaking her nose. "Don't tell anyone, Mist!" He hopped the ornament closer to Misty, only to have her cringe away yet again.

He sighed. "Alright, then…..looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way…..Get your coat….We're going out…." Ash said cryptically, springing up from the couch.

Misty looked around nervously. "What are you talking about, Ash? This is not cool! Can't we just drop it?" She cried desperately.

Ash chuckled, as he pulled on the Santa hat, handing her a jacket. "Heh, sorry! No can do, Mist! We're gonna have to pay a visit…..a visit to the North Pole! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Laughing maniacally, Ash grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her out the door in a flurry of Christmas mystery……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **CHAPTER ONE!! DONE!! Haha stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to update it quickly! Thanks for reading! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: **Hey everybody! Here's chapter two! This is where the craziness really gets goin'! ^_^; Sorry it's a bit short! Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty frowned as Ash drove frantically down the highway, talking shadily on his cell phone. Turning down the volume on her mp3 player, she attempted to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah…..uh huh……..It doesn't matter! Just bring them all!.......Misty.......Why the hell would I bring Gary?.........Yes, I have my driver's license, now are you gonna be ready in time or not?!........I dunno, like an hour……dammit, I'm trying to help a troubled girl fix her broken past!" Ash scowled and held the phone away from his ear as audible laughter came through from the other end.

Quickly, he whispered harshly into the phone. "Shut up, she's gonna hear you!" He glanced over at Misty. "Now just tell P----wait a sec, hold on."

He set the phone down, glaring at his girlfriend who was listening intently. "Misty! Turn your damn music on! I am trying to conduct super secret holiday business here!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash, I have the right to know where the hell you're taking me!"

He stuck his tongue out at her and snatched up her mp3 player, turning the volume up all the way. He then picked up his cell phone again.

"Sorry about that. A certain sneaky person decided to be a sneak and listen in on our little chat!.....Huh? Who the heck is this?......Oh my God! Put your brother back on!........No, I don't have any points on my driving record, now go away!" He waited a minute, only to notice that Misty had removed her earphones and was listening again.

"Misty!" He reached over with one arm and attempted to shove the earphones back in her ear, causing the car to swerve precariously in their lane.

"Ash, stop it! You're gonna make us freakin' crash!" Misty cried, thwacking him on the shoulder.

He was about to reach over and hit her back when the voice began speaking on the other line again.

"Ugh, where did you go?" Ash asked, exasperated. "……What?! Oh sure, that's really cool, man! Leave and go dust the living room right in the middle of a conversation! Jeez! Listen, I'm gonna have to text you the rest of the info since someone's being an EAVESDROPPING EEVEE over here!" He shot a glance at Misty again. "…..Alright, well you have forty-five minutes to pull this off, so move!....Thanks, bye!" He hung up the phone, groaning dramatically.

Misty sighed. "Ash, why are you going to this much trouble just to get rid of my Santa fear?"

"Because, Mist," He began, all the while trying to text and drive at the same time. "I care about you, and I want you to have a good Christmas!"

He unknowingly began steering the car off the road as he looked down, typing in letters.

Misty squealed and grabbed his phone from him. "Yeah, you want me to have a good Christmas? Well, how 'bout keeping me alive for it! Pull over and text 'cause you're gonna kill us both!"

"Urrrrghhh…..Fine." He growled, pulling the car over onto the shoulder. "But only 'cause you have to be alive in order for my plan to work!"

**---^_^---**

An hour later, Ash shifted the car into four-wheel as they started up the snowy, mountain drive.

"Alright, Ash! Now this is making me nervous! Where the hell are we?! Do you even know where you're going?" Misty looked around anxiously.

"Relax, Mist!" He smirked. "I already told you! We're going to the North Pole! And to get to the North Pole, you just have to follow your heart and belieeeeeve!!!"

Misty scoffed. "Well, we all know you're good at that!" Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a sign on their right. "Hey, what's that sign say?"

Ash followed her gaze. Squinting, he read the sign. _Kanto Research Center for Woodland Pokémon: Head Researcher, Professor Samuel Oak_.

"Oh, SHIT! Why the HELL would he have that freakin' sign up?!" Ash swore.

Confused, Misty looked over at him. "What does it say?"

"Uhhh….uhhhh!!!" Panicking, Ash fumbled for words. "It says 'NORTH POLE STRAIGHT AHEAD!' OH MY GOD!!! DUCK, MISTY! THERE'S A CLOUD OF SWARMING BUTTERFREE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!!!" He blurted out, shoving her head down.

"What the------! Ash!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the sign. Letting her head up, he chuckled nervously. "Hehe, never mind! Guess it was nothing! Ahehehe……ohhh boy…" He mumbled, sweatdropping.

Misty was about to let him have it when she noticed a large building looming in front of them. There were Christmas decorations all over the front lawn, and the edifice was completely decked out in colorful lights. A huge red barn stood to the right of the building, and eight stantler poked their heads out of the stable windows to see the approaching visitors. Ash pulled the car around the circular driveway and parked in front of the main entrance.

"Well, here we are!" Opening the car door, Ash took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh mountain ambiance. "Ahhhh, can't you just feel the magic tingling in the air?" He grinned, jabbing her playfully in the arm. "Now come on! We gotta let Santa know we're here!"

Climbing out of the car, Misty continued to stare at her surroundings as snow fell mystically around them. Suddenly, she whipped her head around to look at him. "Wait a second! There is no WAY you're getting me to talk to Santa! Y'know what, forget this! I'm out of here!"

She made a grab for the car keys, but Ash held them out of her reach, put her in a headlock, and proceeded to drag her to the front entrance.

Before he could even knock, the door was flung open, and a small elf stepped out. Dressed in red and green, the little person, who looked strangely like one of Brock's siblings, took one look at Ash and the struggling Misty and rolled his eyes. Rummaging around in his pocket, he pulled out an index card and began reading in monotone.

"Well, hello there, you two. Welcome to Santa's Workshop. We've been expecting you. Now please come inside, and I will alert 'The Big Guy' that you have arrived. Usher Ash and Misty in---oh whoops! Wasn't supposed to read that part!" Sweatdropping, the "elf" led the two into the front hallway.

Ash smiled at the decorations. "Look, Mist! The halls are decked with boughs of holly! Haha, like the song! See, this really is Santa's workshop!" His smile instantly diminished, however, when his eyes met Misty's icy glare.

"Ahem!" The annoyed elf cleared his throat and continued reading. "Now if you would please wait here, I will go fetch Santa for you. Help yourself to some scrumptious, freshly baked Christmas cookies while you idle the time. There!" He threw up his arms. "I read it, Brock! Now give me my twenty bucks!"

Suddenly, another larger elf can zooming from around the corner, clamping the little elf's mouth shut. "Oh ho ho, you're a silly one! Eheh, I am not Brock! I am Santa's personal assistant, Spry Johnny! But you can call me Johnny for short! Now run along, little one! There are toys to be made!"

Shoving the child out of the hallway, 'Johnny' turned back to Ash and Misty. He shifted nervously, however, when he noticed Ash staring him down meaningfully.

"What?" 'Johnny' mouthed to him soundlessly, the fact that he was wearing tights not making him feel any better about the situation.

Ash coughed/cleared his throat/whispered something to him, trying to relay a message to him.

Not having understood a word, 'Johnny' chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, spit it out, Ash. Time's a wastin' here at Santa's Workshop!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, _Johnny_! But, uh, isn't your nickname supposed to be Shimmer? 'Cause if I remember correctly from my childhood days, and certainly not from a phone call I made earlier this morning, 'Shimmer' was the nickname of Santa's personal assistant! Isn't that right, _pal_?" Ash fumed, elbowing the elf on 'pal'.

"Hello, Brock." Misty deadpanned.

"Hey, Misty." Brock replied, dejectedly.

"_Brock_!!! I-I mean, _Shimmer_!" Ash stared at him, appalled.

"Look, Misty, if I were you, I'd just go along with it. Ash has obviously lost his mind with this scheme, so just try not to make things any weirder than they already are….." Brock advised.

Shocked, Ash glared at him. "I have _not _lost my mind!!! And I'll have you know, Misty, you're going to thank me one day for fully redeeming Santa's reputation for you!"

Misty rolled her eyes and was about to retort when a jovial laugh pierced the air.

"HO HO HOOOO!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Is that visitors I hear? Oh, how exciting!" Heavy footsteps clunked down the hallway toward them.

Brock smacked his forehead. "Oh no….."

"Oh, _yes_!!! Santa has ARRIVED!" Ash cried, enthusiastically.

Misty began to sweat, and her pulse pounded in her head as the footsteps drew closer. She tried to turn and run, but Ash grabbed her, keeping her firmly rooted to the spot.

All she could do was close her eyes and scream as Jolly Old Saint Nick rounded the corner in all his glory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Bwahahhaha!!! Well there's chapter two! Told ya it'd get crazy! XD Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: ** Wow……so I'm actually the biggest idiot EVER!!! I'm terribly TERRIBLY sorry I haven't updated this story in AGES, but I was a complete fool and thought I'd finished it already! I was sitting down to start thinking about a new story idea when BAM!!! IT HIT ME!!! OMG I NEVER FINISHED MY SANTA STORY!!! GAHHH!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU FINISHED IT IN YOUR HEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU EVER FINISHED IT ONLINE, STUPID SELF!!!! _ So after a long period of banging my head against the wall and cursing my competence as a fanfiction writer, I finished……..-_-; And so, once again, I am really sorry if anyone was ripping their hair out wanting to know the end of the story (seriously doubt it), but here ya go. Enjoy! -nervous chuckle-

And as a last shout-out/thought, this story is, as I've mentioned before, dedicated to my good friend, Alyss Ashworth! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ohhhh no, this can't be happening! It can't! _ Misty thought frantically as she tried her hardest to shove Ash between her and the advancing holiday prowler. "Ash, you'd better get him away from me or I swear you'll never live to see another 'magical Christmas'!"

Ash just laughed giddily. "Aw come on, Mist! If you ever want to get over this, you've got to face your fear! Now let's give Santa a biiiiig hug!" He grabbed her arms, spreading them wide and pushed her towards Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Thaaaat's right, Misty!.....Nothing to be afraid of here…..I'm just here to be your…erm…friend! Uhh, Ash, m'boy, are you sure this is a good idea? She looks pretty upset!" The Santa chuckled nervously, eyeing the whimpering girl.

Brock nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah, Ash. I, unlike you, don't want to die, so I suggest you have Professor Oak here take off that costume. I mean it."

The professor, in agreement, began to pull off the fake beard and hat when Ash cut in. "Don't do it, Santa! Shimmer here may be your personal assistant, but there is a big difference between assistant and advisor!" He shot a glare in Brock's direction. "Now, no one is taking any of these so-called 'costumes' off until Misty is cured! Misty, if you can't handle Santa right now, that's fine! We'll just take a tour through the rest of Santa's workshop to get you warmed up!" Snapping his fingers, he pointed for Brock to lead the way.

Grumbling to himself, Brock took hold of Misty's arm, leading her and Ash out of the hallway. "Oh good idea, Brock! Follow the wimpy little kid on his pokémon journey! What harm could it do? You'll get to go places, see the world! Not to mention all the hot girls along the way! And you'll be the best of friends till the end!" He shook his head. "What was I thinking?!"

Sighing dejectedly, 'Shimmer' led the way into the depths of Santa's workshop.

**---^_^---**

"And here on your left is the toy workshop. Elves are always working, three-hundred and sixty-five days a year, to bring Christmas joy to every girl and boy." Brock sighed, glaring into the room to find all of his siblings fighting with each other instead of 'making toys'. "Ash, come on, this is ridiculous! This is obviously not Santa's workshop, so can't we just leave?! I mean, we've gotten pelted with candy canes, trudged through the muddy stantler barn, and been chased around by an angry abomasnow who is not _nearly_ as friendly as in those old claymation movies!"

Ash and Misty walked up behind him, just as bedraggled.

"Alright, Brock, when you're right, you're right." Ash nodded. "Come on, Misty. Let's go home."

"Finally!" Misty threw up her arms and turned to follow him.

The two were almost out the door when, all of a sudden, Santa popped out from around the corner, waving at Misty who shrieked and hid behind Ash.

Ash groaned. "Professor Oak! I told you we're done! Thanks for trying, but it's obviously not gonna work so go away before Misty kills me!"

However, Santa just chuckled. "I'm not Professor Oak! I really am Santa Claus! I heard about your predicament, Misty, and I'm here to help! Ho ho ho! Now I'm not such a bad guy, am I?" He grinned, tweaking her nose.

Before Ash could stop her, Misty had punched the santa in the gut and kicked him to the ground, screaming all the while. "Don't touch me! Demonnnn!!!!"

Ash could only watch as Misty all but tore up Santa limb from limb.

Suddenly, he heard her let out another yelp as she accidentally ripped Santa's beard off to reveal the true culprit.

"TRACEY???!!!" Ash and Misty yelled simultaneously, recognizing their friend's beaten form on the floor.

"Ughhhh…..hey guys, it's me." Tracey moaned and started to sit up when Misty knocked him over again and began to pummel him once more.

"TRACEY!!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! GOD!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN GO CREEPIN' AROUND DRESSED AS SANTA?!"

"Misty! Stop! OUCH!!! Ash, help me!" Tracey yelled, trying to avoid her blows.

"Alright, alright!" Ash chuckled, getting way too much enjoyment out of the scene. A few priceless seconds later, he tapped Misty on the shoulder. "Uh, Mist? You do know you're touching a guy in a Santa suit, right?" He smirked, crossing his arms smugly.

Misty whirled around. "Dammit, Ash! I know very well what I'm-----! Oh shit! You're right! I'm like three inches away from Santa Claus, and I'm not afraid! Holy crap! It's a miracle! THE MAGIC OF VIOLENCE HAS CURED ME!!!!" She leaped up and hugged Ash tightly.

He sweatdropped. "Umm, I think you mean the magic of _Christmas_! And can I at least get a thank you? I mean this wouldn't have been possible without me, your loving-----!"

"Uh, how bout me too? I was the punching bag! I mean seriously! If all it took for Misty to be cured was for her to beat up a Santa Claus, then you could've just stayed home to do that." Tracey complained, nursing his bleeding face.

Ash glared at him. "Shut up, Tracey, you'll ruin the moment!..........Ahem, er, Misty? This is the part where you say, 'Oh Ash! I will always remember you as the hero who saved Christmas for me! And as the man who stole my heart!'"

Misty just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Ash, before I say anything, will you let _me _drive home?"

Frowning, Ash rummaged in his pocket for the car keys, handing them to her. "Uhhh, sure. But, Mist----."

"Thanks, Ash! For everything!" She cried as she bolted out the door, leaped into the driver's seat, and started the engine. She rolled down the window, calling out to him. "Oh yeah! I will always remember you as the hero who saved Christmas for me! And as the man who stole my heart! See ya back at the house!" Misty laughed as she began to pull out of the driveway.

"Hey!!! Misty!!! Where the hell do you think you're going!!!??? Wait for me! MISTY!! GET! BACK! HERE!" He began to run after the car, but was unable to catch up.

"That's okay, Ash. I'll just give you a lift home!" Ash heard Tracey say as he approached him from behind.

"Really, ya mean it, Trace? Thanks so much!" His grin faltered, however, when he saw Brock, Professor Oak, and the 'elves' stalk up to him too, evil grins plastered on each of their faces.

"Sure, Ash! We'll just give you a lift on Santa's sleigh! I mean this _is _Santa's Workshop, after all! And this whole excursion was TOTALLY NECESSARY!!!!" Brock growled. "GET HIMMMMM!!!!!!"

And so, it was Ash who was chased around mercilessly by a demonic Santa and his peevish helpers.

"Oh sweet, guys! Way to be complete jerks about this!" Ash panted, trying hard to stay ahead of the mob. Suddenly, he stopped with a smirk, turning around to face his pursuers. "But y'know what? I have a surefire victory plan!"

"Ash, what _are_ you talking about?" Professor Oak asked, exasperated.

"My secret weapon!" He raised his hand up, aiming it like a gun. "CHRISTMAS MAGIC! BAM!!!!"

**THE END!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: ** Haha sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but I was trying to get another fic written at the same time and GAH!!! So once again, I apologize for the delay! Thanks for reading! :D

Oh and sorry to any Tracey fans out there! Heh just had to add a little bit of Tracey-bashing to liven things up! ;D Man this is the fic of apologies! SORRY FOR THAT TOO! BAH NOT AGAIN!!! LOL LATERRRR!!!


End file.
